The present invention relates to an airbag control unit.
In the related art, for example, as described in JP-A-2005-041273, vehicle control such as motor vehicle control, that obtains and records a vehicle status (freeze frame data) on a memory when a vehicle failure occurs, is known. The freeze frame data recorded on the memory are used as data for vehicle failure analysis.
In addition, in JP-A-2002-037014, there is an example of a recording of data for vehicle airbag system failure analysis. That is, a control unit of JP-A-2002-037014 periodically obtains and encodes operation conditions for the vehicle airbag system and records the latest encoded data of operation conditions on a non-volatile memory when a failure of the airbag system is detected.
In addition, JP-A-2004-291673 discloses a technology related to a drive recorder.